


No Light, No Light (In Your Bright Blue Eyes)

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Graphic" is a stretch, Hart deserves good things, M/M, Murder, POV Axel Walker, Vaguely Gotham based, Violence, but not too much of one, desire for someone else to kill, desire to kill, domestic abuse, poor Hartley, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: He knows his Blue Eyes better than anyone





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It's pretty dark, and there's not a happy ending. Please take note of the tags.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I tried a different writing style for this one, so I hope you enjoy.

He knew his Blue Eyes better than anyone

Knew the way he wore dark grey sweater vests and how his eyes would light up when Dr. Wells gave him a smile the way he didn’t smile like that at Axel the way he played chess long fingers curling over ceramics like he owned ‘em his cute shy little grin when he felt proud of himself.

 

The way he looked at Axel all fake smiles and pleasehurryupidontlikeyouatall. Axel pretends not to notice.

He’s just glad he gets to see those Blue Eyes shine in his direction for a minute.

                                     

His Blue Eyes rubs concealer on his wrists, coating pale pink marks and dangerously blue bruises, lip tugged at by his own teeth. He imagines what could happen if his Blue Eyes allowed others to see his animalistic side, all jagged smiles and noticemeimalive eyes. He looks at Axel and doesn’t smile but his lips turn up anyway.

 

Doctor Wells is possessive of Axel’s Blue Eyes and it _angers_ Axel because Blue Eyes is _his little daydream nightmare not Wells how dare he claim to have Blue Eyes._

“Axel, it’s fine,” Blue Eyes says, shaking his head wearily as Wells smiles possessively like Blue Eyes is his and Axel remembers blueblueblue bruises on his Blue Eyes’ wrists and thinks maybe he wants to grow up and be just like his dad for the first time since he was in high school.

 

He remembers what his dad taught him and cackles as he stabs Wells. “Hartley won’t love you, Axel,” Wells wheezes as he falls to the ground. “All he loves is himself,”

But Blue Eyes is Axel’s and it feels sogood to have made that claim and he laughs and stares at Wells’ blank eyes and the bloody knife and he knows it’s bad but _oh_ what a rush.

 

“Axel?” Blue Eyes says, shoving the door open with his shoulder. It is the first inelegent thing he has done around Axel and he imagines making his Blue Eyes less and less elegant, imagines Blue Eyes covered in redredred, and he shivers slightly and then realises Blue Eyes is talking to him, asking about Wells and he wants to tell Blue Eyes, to see his face. He thinks maybe Blue Eyes will be thankful for his deed. After all, it was for him.

“Haven’t seen him, sorry,” Axel says instead, a bright smile on his lips and then he realises Blue Eyes is gone.

 

Blue Eyes is crying and Axel is pretty sure he’s not meant to love it so much, not meant to think that those too Blue Eyes getting even bluer is sososososo pretty and sits down, putting an arm around Blue Eyes’s shoulders, feeling the warmth of his shoulders through both their clothing. It soothes him too much.

Blue Eyes wraps himself into Axel, crying into his flesh and he’s pretty sure Blue Eyes would normally hate him and leavemealoneyoucreep and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t care because he can feel Blue Eyes, warm and fleshbloodmuscleboneorgan, and he is trying hard sosososohard not to take it too far, not to bite down on Blue Eyes’s lip so hard red s p i l l s down his chin. 

“Axel?” Blue Eyes says with only a hiccup. “Thank you,”

Axel only nods as Blue Eyes scampers like a little frightened hare.

 

He saves Blue Eyes’s life, once, and Blue Eyes begins to smile at him like he did at Wells and oh! Hope is a dangerous weapon, only to be used in an extreme situation, caution restraint, he thinks, and then changes his mind. He once sees Blue Eyes watch him bleed and wonders whether he will be granted the same honor so he asks Blue Eyes out for dinner and Blue Eyes bites his lip tooshyly, smiles and says yesofcoursewhattime

This is all he’s ever wanted and _yet._ He wants more. He wants to see Blue Eyes so completely full of unadulterated animalism, eyes glaciar hard and lips not restraining his anger. He wants to see Blue Eyes stabmurderkill, wants to see blood staining those pretty doll-hands, watch his glasses fog up from the unrestrained close lovingness of a kill. God, he wants to see his Blue Eyes fall apart. But he loves Blue Eyes, no matter how many _morals_ come in the way.

 

“Axe,” Blue Eyes says once and he is lying in Axel’s lap, sososo tired and sososo drunk and he is an affectionate drunk and Axel can feel his heart pumping blood round his body. “S’mtimes I’m scared Wells will come back.” And he can feel in himself that _this is the right time_ so he puts his hand on Blue Eyes’s and tells him not to worry, and he can feel Blue Eyes sit up.

“No offence, Axel, but Wells is dangerous. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” Blue Eyes says and Axel laughs because the last time he saw Wells he saw a pathetic man lying deadeadead in the streets, a blade between his lungs. “I told you, Sweethart, you don’t needa worry. I took care of him,”

And a worried crease forms between Blue Eyes’s brow, and his face looks like his heart is sinking. “What do you mean, Axel?” he asks lowly. “Tell me what the fuck you mean right now,” and he sounds more sober than he has all night and nononono this is not what he wanted. But he tells Blue Eyes because Blue Eyes _said he loved him and love means love no matter what._

But Blue Eyes cries out, looking like he’s going to vomit. “You killed him you killed him you killed him,” he says quickly too quickly and he slaps Axel when Axel tries to calm him and he runs to the door and nonono Blue Eyes that’s not what I had planned you need to stay with me you said you loved me stopstopstop.

“You need fucking help, Axel.” Blue Eyes says and raises his voice and Axel thinks maybe if he told Blue Eyes what he had planned, he would go along with it, see the brilliance in blowing up Central City with him. He can see Blue Eyes with blood and charcoal and corrupted innocence on his face, so he grabs Blue Eyes’s shoulders, ignores his protests and tells him. Blue Eyes stops fighting him and he thinks maybe he understands that he and Axel are gods among men.

“What’d you think?” he asks with a grin but Blue Eyes doesn’t reply and when Axel looks at him his eyes are blank and his mouth is slack and Axel’s thumbs have slipped or maybe he wasn’t holding Blue Eyes shoulders at all and he realises he’s been strangling Blue Eyes this whole time and nonononononononononononoNONONONONONONONONO.

He _screams,_ so so loud because he thinks maybe it’ll wake Blue Eyes up because he looks so unnatural like that but he doesn’t stir and when Axel moves his hands, Blue Eyes’s throat is blackgreybluepurple with the indents of Axel’s thumbs and he thinks maybe he’s being tricked but he loves Blue Eyes and Blue Eyes loves him and this is nothowitshouldbegoingwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup. Blue Eyes does not wake up and Axel lets out a final shuddering sob as he stops crying and begins to plan what he’ll do with Blue Eyes’ body. Something special, he thinks. Something he’d like, and then it occurs to him that he can’t call Hartley Blue Eyes anymore.

               

 

Because Hartley doesn’t have blue eyes anymore.


	2. 2

Axel thinks he's going

crazy 

 

He sees Hartley, flickering in the mirror 

behind doors

at his desk 

 

but it's  _not_

because this Hartley has Grey Eyes and that is  _wrong._

 

 _"You know what else is wrong?"_ Not! Hartley hisses, voice thick (from being m u r d e r e d). " _Killing me."_

 

"Shut up," Axel mutters and clenches his hands to his ears. 

 

" _Why'd you kill me?"_ the voice is taunting now and Axel grips harder and harder

 

" _y o u  k i l l e d m e,"_ and Axel can't contain himself any longer, he slams his fist into the mirror and 

 

ink-black laughter crawls from the shattered pieces.

\--

"Have you heard from Hart?" Shawna Baez asks. 

 

"No," Axel shrugs. 

 

_"Liar,"_

 

"Sorry, Boo. I'll let you know when I do," 

 

_"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"_

 

Axel pretends he has a headache when Shawna queries. 

It's not entirely a lie. 

\-- 

Mark Mardon, normally so unflappable, looks rough. Red eyes, stubbly beard...Axel considers putting him out of his misery.

 

" _Don't touch him,_ " Hartley says and he knows it's wrong but Axel pretends not to hear. Contemplates killing Mark. 

 

 _"Axel, you can't touch him,"_ Finally, some emotion in Not Hartley's voice. Desperation. 

 

" _AXEL,_ " Hartley shouts so loudly everything goes black. 

\--

"You fainted," Lenny says.

He tries not to look concerned. 

Axel can't hear Hartley anymore. 

He's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse. 

\--

Hartley appears again. Greyer than ever. He doesn't say anything.

 

"Why're you here, Hartley? What do you want?" Axel mutters. 

 

" _I don't know. I remember **you** killed me," _

 

"Established. But continue," 

 

He can practically  **hear** the way Hartley huffs in impatience. He tries not to smile. 

\--

 _"I think..._ " Hartley begins. His voice is thicker than usual, " _that I might need your help. To go on,"_

 

Axel props himself up on one elbow.  

 

"Continue," he says, and Hartley's lip thin.

\--

"Axe, oh my  _God,_ " Shawna says and gives him a hug. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"They found Hartley's body!" 

 

"What?" Axel says, hearing an annoyingly familiar voice echo it behind him. 

 

"I know," Shawna says sympathetically and turns on the television. 

 

There had been a rainfall the day before and thus, the mound of dirt containing Hartley's body had  come turned up. 

 

" _That's where you buried me?"_ Hartley says, a sneer on his features. 

 

"Oh fuck," Axel says. Shawna pats his shoulder sympathetically. 

She thinks it's because he's so distraught

Not because he killed Hartley.

\--

 _"They're gonna hate you."_ Hartley taunts as Axel slams the front door so hard it trembles. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Hartley, or I'll make you shut up" Axel whips around and Hartley, greygreygrey Hartley, stares back remorselessly. Axel can feel gunk entering his throat and he tries to swallow and- 

 

" _Fun, huh? That's what happened to me,_ " Hartley says, a mocking chirrup to his tone. " _And if you **ever** threaten me again, I will liquidify every organ in your body," _

 

Axel decides  perhaps it's best for him to 'shut the fuck up'. 

\--

"Forensics have started on the dead body of H. Rathaway. The Rathaway family have decided not to comment..." 

 

" _I still need your help,"_ Hartley informs Axel, trying not to hear what's being said. " _Axel? Help me,"_

 

Axel turns 

Faces Hartley 

and inhales

 

"I'm listening,"

 


End file.
